Opposites Attract
by FreakyFreak17
Summary: Apparently, everyone knows about Wally's feelings for Kuki except for her. And Wally, himself, doesn't even know for sure. And so with the help of his friends, Wally goes through a journey of emotional breakdowns, taunts and torments and even confessions.
1. Prologue

_**Opposites attract**_

_**Prologue**_

Opposites attract:One of the most famous quotes of all time. No one knows where or whom it came from, but it relates to some people. Maybe this quote is just trying to prove that love conquers all…that differences between two people can never get in the way of their feelings for each other. Of course, there were some that disagreed to this quote. One of them was a particular Australian boy named Wallabee Beatles. Wally never believed that opposites attract. In fact, why would Wally believe in such a thing? His main opposite was every girl who ever existed. See, Wallywas a sexist. He hated girls and despised their ways. The last thing he ever wanted was to fall in love with one of them. Not that he wanted to be gay or anything. He just disliked "girly" things so much that he has dedicated his whole mind and body to repelling women. Unfortunately, things turned out the opposite and women came after him when they were supposed to hate him. Anyway,Wally lived his whole life believing that love would never victimize him...but oh was he wrong.

It's been three years since everyone in the gang had turned thirteen. Over the years, the closeness and bond between the Kids Next Door gang had not changed at all. Together, they all grew up and morphed into interesting teenagers. Nigel Uno was still the intelligent and hard-working leader of the group and he had grown to be an attractive young man. With the combination of his British accent, his army-style haircut and his red turtle neck sweater embracing his fit figure, he gave people the impression of a gentleman. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., who had grown slimmer over the years, was as nice and jolly as he had always been. Despite his corny jokes and lame punch lines, everyone still found himadorable. Sweet and jolly little Kuki Sanban had grown tall and lovely as she entered teen hood. With her charm and beauty, she attracted many, many suitors. Wallabee Beatles was still the typical Australian tough guy, but the former shorty of the gang had grown over the years. In fact, Wally had grown so tall, manly and muscular that he became the school heartthrob. Abigail Lincoln stayed angelic, cool and fashionable as she had always been and her attractive curves and looks charmed many guys. This was the former group of childhood friends who grew up to be a group of loyal teenage friends.


	2. The Bet

_**The Bet**_

"I cannot believe that you guys are going trick or treating" Wally grunted in his pure Australian accent.

"We can't believe you're not going trick or treating!" Hoagie countered, "Holloween is like the best holiday there is! You go from door to door to get some candy-"

"While dressed in some stupid outfit" Wally finished.

"You really have to learn how to have fun, Wally" Nigel said.

"Oh do I now, Mr. I-hate-the-beach?" Wally countered using his knowledge of Nigel's dislike for the beach. Nigel smiled at him in a way that declared his defeat in their little debate.

"I mean come on you guys, look at yourselves!" Wally said as he pointed to each of them, "Hoagie's a Martian, Nigel's a cyborg and Abby has her brain 'sticking out' of her hat. You guys look ridiculous!"

"Well…" Abby challenged Wally in another argument, "I doubt that you'd be complaining about costumes as soon as you see Kuki"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally questioned her suspiciously, "Who cares if she dresses up like some butterfly?"

"I'm not a butterfly this year, Wally! I'm a fairy!" A familiar voice rang in the room. Wally turned to look at Kuki but froze at the sight of her. There she was, standing at the doorway smiling at him, her face glowing with bits of glitter surrounding her eyes. The same glitters were on her hair, which was fashioned with curls at the bottom instead of her usual straight strands. And she wore a luminous green haltered top matched with a blue skirt of the same texture. And on her back was a pair of fake transparent wings in which the light reflected on it with several neon colors. Wally couldn't move, nor could he stop staring.

"How come you're not gonna go trick or treating?" Kuki approached Wally while the others made their way to the porch.

"Because it's stupid" Wally said trying hard to turn away. He succeeded.

"But don't you like all the candy?"

"Not worth dressing up in costumes"

"Okay" Kuki said as she walked out of the room, "I doubt that you could earn any candy anyway"

These were the words that caused Wally to stand up. If there was one thing that he could never turn his back on, it's the hint of a challenge. He ran outside to the porch where the rest of the gang was on their way to go trick or treating.

"What do you mean I can't earn any candy?" He questioned Kuki in the front of the others.

"It's nothing personal Wally" She replied, "It's just that you're so against it that I'm afraid if you go trick or treating, you'd do it so unenthusiastically. You might bum out the people who're giving out candy"

"Well I bet I could earn more candy than all you guys combined!"

"Is that a bet?" Hoagie stepped up.

"Yes, it is"

"Then I accept!"

"Good! What are the consequences of losing?"

"Winner gets to make the loser do one thing, anything, against his will"

"No matter how stupid it is?"

"No matter how stupid it is"

"Okay, I agree"

"Remember, if you could earn more sweets than all of us combined, exceeding the number of our treats with at least one butterscotch candy, you win"

"Deal"

And so the night began. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Abby went trick or treating separated from Wally and from time to time they thought about how much he might earn.

"I hope he doesn't beat up someone just to get hold of their candy" Kuki said.

"Nah, that's against the rules. He has to earn them" Hoagie laughed, "I can't wait to make Wally do something stupid"

Hoagie was wrong to laugh. For when they arrived at Wally's home, he was sitting by a huge pile of candy while laughing hysterically.

"I win the bet!" He yelled happily as Hoagie ran his hand through the sweets to assure his defeat.

"Oh well…I guess you win…I…" Hoagie's defeat speech was interrupted by his own chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" Wally demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can never keep a straight face when I'm a winner"

"Winner? You lost! The bet was for me to earn more candy than all of you guys combined! There's no need to count all this, it's obvious!"

"That's true. But the bet also states that you have to earn at least one butterscotch candy. There's not a single one in your pile!" Hoagie burst out laughing along with the rest of the gang.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Wally screamed at him.

"It's all in the bet, my friend. Now…what shall I make you do…?" Hoagie tapped his chin and thought about it.


	3. Blissful Torture

_**A Blissful Torture**_

Hoagie pushed Wally on the back as hard as he could towards the entrance.

"I'm serious! I 'm not going in there!" Wally yelled.

"You made the bet and lost it so you have to!" Hoagie pushed him even harder.

"Anything but in there!"

"Just think of this as a favor from me!"

"How is it a favor? You're sending me to a land of merciless torture!"

"Think about it this way," Hoagie whispered to his ear. "It's like a date with _her_"

Wally tried to turn to Hoagie, "What the-" But just like that, Hoagie shoved him through the entrance to the place he hated the most. He was in Rainbow Monkey Land. Everybody knew that Wally despised girly things. And Rainbow Monkeys were definitely among those.

"Hi Wally!" Kuki came up to him. Apparently she was waiting by the entrance.

"Kuki? What are you doing here?"

"You silly! You should've known better! You of all people know that I know and love Rainbow Monkey Land more than anyone else does! So Hoagie said it would be fun that you and I walked around and enjoyed the park together!"

And all of a sudden Hoagie's last sentence rang in Wally's ears. _Just think of this as a favor from me. It's like a date with her. _Wally shuddered at the very thought of Hoagie saying that.

"Are you okay, Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine…" He lied.

"Okay then, let's start all the fun"

"More like torture"

"Oh, that reminds me…" Kuki took out something from the bag she was carrying. It was a headband with monkey ears and it matched the one on Kuki's head except it was orange instead of green. Kuki tried to put it on him but he fought back.

"No way" He said, "I'm not gonna wear that cruddy thing!"

"It's part of the bet!"

"No way!"

"Oh come on, you're adorable!"

"NO!"

"You know, if you do something against the bet, you're gonna be sentenced to an even more humiliating punishment"

"What's more humiliating than a stupid headband with monkey ears!"

"Being the special make over guest at the next slumber party I go to" Kuki smiled.

And so the afternoon moved on. As time passed, Wally had gotten used to the headband enough to forget that it was there. Also, he thought less and less of what Hoagie said because the mascots around him were too annoying for him. After a few hours of walking around, the two got tired and decided to sit for a while.

"This is so fun!" Kuki exclaimed as they sat on a bench, "Rainbow Monkey Land is the best place there is"

"You're kidding me right?" Wally muttered.

"I can't believe you don't like Rainbow Monkeys. They're so cute! Even Nigel and Hoagie like them and _they're_ boys!"

"Let's just say that weird freakish colored monkeys annoy me"

Kuki didn't speak. When Wally turned to her, he stayed still as he saw the sincerity of her face. She was staring at him blankly. No smile and no frown either. It somehow scared Wally to see her like that. And he inwardly felt bad knowing that he was the one who caused her to do that face.

"I'm just kidding" He said. Kuki was still staring at him blankly. And so he had no choice but to cheer her up in a way that made him sick. He held up one of her favorite rainbow monkeys and covered his face with it.

"Don't be sad…" He said in a goofy voice that made Kuki smile a bit. That didn't satisfy Wally. He wanted to see her real smile. The one she always presented and made her look so cute and pretty. The smile that makes him feel happy.

Wally survived the whole day in Rainbow Monkey Land, and Kuki's presence somehow made him enjoy at least a bit. By nighttime they got back to Nigel's house where they were going to spend the night. Nigel was extremely rich and the four separate guest bedrooms in his house were turned into bedrooms for his friends.

"Night Wally!" Kuki bade him and she left for her room. Wally didn't talk back but he did watch her leave. Not feeling tired, he made his way to the kitchen where he met Hoagie, who was having a snack while reading a comic book.

"Hey Beatles!" Hoagie greeted his best buddy. Wally was making himself comfortable on the chair across the kitchen counter.

"How was your date?" Hoagie smiled.

Wally looked at him for a while, "That wasn't a date…"

Hoagie grinned at him in a 'yeah-right' way as he chewed on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then he muttered, "Sure" and he returned to reading.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"That's look you just gave me!"

"What look?"

"That grin you gave me, smart ass!"

"I didn't give you any grin, stupid!" Hoagie laughed.

"Look!" Wally said furiously as he stood and leaned over to Hoagie, "The time I spent with Kuki today was nothing more but a punishment from a stupid bet with you. It wasn't a date"

"Sure, Wally. I agree with you" Hoagie said sensibly.

Wally didn't say another word and he walked away. And the moment he reached the doorway, Hoagie said to him, "You're blushing, you know" His eyes widened as he turned to Hoagie who was only concentrating on his comic book, with a grin on his face. Speechless, Wally had no choice but to leave.


	4. Tough Nut to Crack

_**Tough Nut to Crack**_

The next day the gang was hanging out at Wally's place. Everybody was at the backyard where the heated pool was located. Everyone was in their swimming outfits except for Wally.

"Come one Wally! Just dip yourself a bit! You're missing out on all the fun" Kuki said.

"No way" Wally argued, "Why are you guys swimming in the middle of a November anyway? It's freezing"

"Yeah, but it feels it feels good when you're swimming on a heated pool"

Kuki smiled at him and went on swimming. He stood there at the edge of the pool slouching sadly as he watched her swim happily. He hated that pool. Why would his dad get him one when everybody knew that Wally couldn't swim? It's exactly like how his mother bought him a piano when he preferred his electric guitar or his drum set. Wally had never touched that pool. He never even dipped a single finger.

"We should've went to the beach. At least there I could bury myself in the sand" Wally muttered.

"Are you sure you'd enjoy the beach Wally?" Hoagie said as he lay on a float which gently drifted around the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked him.

"You know, King Sandy might be there" Hoagie grinned at Wally, who frowned back.

Sandy was one of his archenemies. He was a boy who loved pretending to be a king of the beach and he once tried to "marry" Kuki. Although Wally had found a way to prevent that, he never stopped hating Sandy. And fortunately for Wally, very few people knew why he hated Sandy so much.

"Oh Sandy!" Kuki exclaimed, "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't Wally like him?" She asked Hoagie.

"He has issues with that guy"

"What issues?"

Before Hoagie could answer, Wally burst out, "He's a friggin' dork!"

"What?" Kuki asked him.

"That's right! I hate him because he's a dork! A big one!" Wally declared heatedly.

"Well he's not a dork now. I was with him when I went to the beach last time…"

"What…? When? Why were you with him?"

"We were just hanging out. He's a lifeguard now and he's really cute!"

"What do I care if he's a lifeguard! He's still a dork!"

"Wally you're so mean!"

"Oh what now, you're gonna defend your boyfriend?"

"Sandy's not my boyfriend"

"Then why were you at the beach with him, huh?"

"I told you. We just hung out. It's not like he's gonna hurt me or anything. He's changed and we're friends now. He _is_ Mushi's boyfriend after all"

"…What…?"

"Sandy is Mushi's boyfriend"

"Mushi? As in your little sister?"

"Yeah. And he and Mushi look so cute together!"

"Wow Wally" Hoagie taunted, "That was an interesting fit you threw there"

"I didn't throw a fit!"

"Whatever…"

Wally was fuming at Hoagie who was chuckling quietly.

Half an hour later everybody went inside to get snacks, and Wally and Hoagie were the only ones left outside. As Wally sat on a beach chair, he watched Hoagie relaxing on the rubber float, humming and relaxing as he drifted on the water. Then suddenly, Wally grabbed a rubber flip-flop and threw it at Hoagie, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Hoagie said, "What was that for!"

"For being an idiot!" Wally said angrily, "What the hell were you doing earlier?"

Hoagie sighed, "Is this about the whole Sandy thing?"

"Yes! What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Look Wally, why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like Kuki"

"What? I don't like her! Why would I?"

"Oh come on. I'm you're best friend, Wally. I've known you for more than six years. Don't think I've never noticed the way you act towards her!"

"Hoagie, I swear, if I knew how to swim, I'd kill you right now!"

"Hey!" Wally turned only to find Abby walking out from the house, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"Wally and I just had a little guy to guy talk" Hoagie explained, "And apparently, he's not taking it very well"

"Not taking what very well?"

"It's nothing" Wally snapped.

"Oh come on Wally, you can trust Abby" Hoagie said.

"Yeah Wally. You can talk to me" Abby added.

"There's nothing to talk about" Wally said.

Abby turned to Hoagie and raised her eyebrows.

"Well" Hoagie started, "I happen to think that Wally has feelings for a certain girl, but he keeps denying it"

"Oh, Kuki" Abby muttered and she lay down a beach chair and relaxed. Hearing what she calmly said, Hoagie burst out laughing and Wally turned to her in shock.

"What do you mean by that!" He said.

"Oh come on Beatles" She said, "It's way too obvious"

"What's obvious?"

"Do you really want me to go through a long list of proof of your feelings for her?"

"Yes, I do! Prove it to me because I don't believe either of you!"

Abby sat up and looked directly at him. Then alternately, she and Hoagie stated the list of proofs.

"Okay then, first of all, you stare at her"

"And not to mention you look out for her"

"You go through things you hate just for her"

"You say her name when you sleep"

"You blush when she hugs you"

"You try to impress her all the time"

"And most of all-"

"YOU LOVE HER!"

Before Wally could argue, Nigel suddenly arrived, "Who loves who?"

"NO ONE!" Wally exploded.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't love her!"

"Love who?"

"Kuki" Abby and Hoagie said.

"YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Wally screamed at the two.

"Oh so you guys are talking about Wally's thing for Kuki?" Nigel said.

Wally turned to him, "Not you too!"

"Yes Wally" He answered, "I'm afraid it's me too"

"Face it Wally, we all know you like her" Abby said.

Wally who was getting hopeless turned to Nigel, "You really don't think I like her, do you?"

"Of course you do" Nigel said, "I mean it's way to obvious. You get so jealous when she's with other guys"

"I never got jealous! Not once!"

"Oh come on. First there was Sandy who played pretend marry with her when we were ten, until you started shoving his face in the sand"

"Who wouldn't shove his face in the sand? He's a dork!"

"Then there was Lenny, who was her leading man at the school play. She was about to give him the stage kiss until you popped out of the backdrop and started beating him up onstage"

"He deserves it! He's a lousy actor!"

"And then there's Kid who used to flirt with her a lot until you started bugging him"

"That guy is a moron!"

"Look, I can go through a list of a million guys that you fought to keep away from Kuki but I'm not going to waste my time on that"

"Will you just shut up!"

"Don't worry so much about your feelings for her, Wally" Nigel said, "It's not like she doesn't like you back"

Wally lost himself for a second when he heard that, "What?"

"It's not as obvious a how you feel about her but I can tell she likes you too" Nigel explained.

"You're crazy"

"Take it from a ladies' man, Wally" Hoagie joked.

"And don't act like you don't like hearing that" Abby said.

"Why would she like me?" Wally turned back to Nigel.

"Let me prove it" Nigel stood up after seeing Kuki on her way to them. To Wally's surprise, Nigel wrapped his arms around him from behind and held him up over the pool.

"NO!" Wally screamed in terror as he struggled to get free from Nigel's tight grip.

"It's time you learned to swim!" Nigel said.

"NO DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"HEY!" Wally turned and saw that it was Kuki who called, "Put him down Nigel. That's not nice! He shouldn't be forced to learn how to swim! He'll learn when he wants to!"

"Yes ma'am" Nigel smiled at her then at Wally who stopped screaming.

That night Wally lay on his bed dazed and confused. _I can't like her… I don't like her._ He thought. _They're just stupid. They're trying to bug me. I don't give a damn about any cruddy girly girl. _As Wally laid there he thought back on the guys that Nigel talked about. The more he thought of them, the more Wally realized that he never had a real reason for threatening them. Little by little it became clear to him that he did all those abusive things on impulse. And for some reason, that impulse always reacted on times when Kuki was flirting with those guys. Wally's grip on the covers tightened as he realized what caused those actions…he was jealous.


	5. The Abilities of a Little Brother

_**The Abilities of a Little Brother**_

It's been a week since everyone accused Wally of having feelings for Kuki and he still won't admit it. Meanwhile another sleepover was to occur and this time it was at Kuki's house.

"Hey guys!" She greeted Wally and Hoagie when they arrived, "I hope you guys don't mind but my parents left me in charge of Mushi so she might hang out with us.

"Sure, I don't mind" Hoagie said. Meanwhile, Wally grunted. Then just out of nowhere Mushi came running in.

"Hoagie!" She exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"Aw, hey Mushi" Hoagie smiled as he patted her head.

"And Wally!" She spread her arms and hugged Wally who snobbishly stared at her.

"Careful, he bites" Hoagie laughed and Kuki and Mushi giggled.

"Mushi, help me make some snacks in the kitchen" Kuki said to her sister. Then she turned to the guys, "You guys can make yourselves comfortable in the TV room"

As soon as the two girls were gone Hoagie and Wally made their way to the TV room.

"How come Mushi likes you so much?" Wally asked Hoagie.

"I guess I'm like a big brother to her"

"So? I am too"

"Yeah right"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You treat Mushi like any other girl. You're a snob to her"

"I'm not a snob!"

"Yes you are, especially to girls. The only girl you pay respect to is Abby and that's because she's like a big sister to you"

"That's not true I respect Kuki!"

"By criticizing every single thing she does and likes?"

Before another word was said, Mushi marched into the room carrying a bag of potato chips. "Hi!" She greeted them with her adorable little squeaky voice, "I have chips!"

"Great, now get out" Wally snapped. Mushi scowled at him and left the room.

"What?" Wally said after realizing that Hoagie was staring at him, "She's not supposed to be here listening to our conversation!"

"Sure, big brother, sure"

After settling down, they heard the door bell ring and the door open.

"That must be Nigel and Abby" Hoagie said. In just a few seconds Nigel and Abby came in the room carrying their own bags. Mushi and Kuki came out from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Kuki greeted.

"Hi!" Mushi squeaked giving Nigel and Abby a hug.

"Guess who we ran into at your porch?" Abby said.

"Who?" Mushi asked. Nigel and Abby turned to the doorway where a boy of Mushi's age appeared.

"Bow before your king, scoundrels!" He joked.

"Sandy!" Mushi exclaimed as she ran to greet her boyfriend. After greeting his girlfriend back, Sandy turned to Wally and recited, "Oh look! If it isn't the prince charming from the beach, with his heart burning intensely with love for the fair princess…"

Kuki and Mushi sighed at Sandy's talent for poetry. Meanwhile, Wally was fuming, "Shut up, you little brat"

"Ah! Denial! The first sign of love-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sandy was caught off guard when Wally pinned him under his arm but the others tried to save him. In no time, Sandy was free. But apparently he didn't learn from before and he kept reciting poems at random times. Lucky for him, Wally was being held back by Hoagie.

"You're lucky that Kuki is a bit oblivious" Hoagie whispered to Wally, "She doesn't know that she's 'the fair princes of the beach'"

"Shut up…"

Soon after that, everyone sat on the floor in the form of a circle.

"Wow, everyone's here" Kuki smiled, "Wally, Hoagie, you guys should've brought your little brothers"

"Joey's only six. He's too young to go to these things" Wally said.

"Aw, what a protective big brother you are, Wally. That's so cute!"

"Yeah Wally, so cute" Hoagie nudged him.

"What about you, Hoagie?" Kuki asked, "How's Tommy?"

"Annoying, just as always"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone jumped in from the window and landed in the middle of the circle. At first everybody was so alarmed, but soon they all realized that it was just Tommy who broke in.

"Tommy, what are you doing here!" Hoagie said.

"Oh come on, you and I hardly hang out together. I just wanna join you guys on this sleepover" Tommy said.

"What do you mean we don't hang out? You bug me all the time!"

"Where's the bonding in that?"

"Go home, Tommy"

"Hoagie!" Kuki snapped, "Tommy just wants to be with his big brother"

"Are you kidding me? He hangs around me more than enough!"

"Yeah but we need more bonding!" Tommy replied, "Like, you should teach me stuff like how Wally teaches Joey martial arts!"

"Not now Tommy!" Hoagie debated. The argument between the brothers continued until the doorbell rang again. When Kuki opened it, Wally was shocked to find that his mother came over.

"Mum?" He said.

"I know it's short noticed" His mom said, "But the babysitter backed out, no one's gonna take care of Joey and your father and I are busy, so it's up to you"

"Mum, I'm busy!"

"No you're not. Look! It's 'bring your little sibling over' night!" She giggled as she pointed to the other kids. And just like that, she left.

"Wally!" Little Joey chortled as he jumped on his big brother.

"Aw that's so cute" Kuki squealed as she watched Joey crawl around Wally.

"Joey stop it!" Wally grabbed him by the ankles but he just kept laughing.

"Come on, Joey" Kuki took him.

Wally watched enviously as Kuki brought Joey to the TV room in her arms.

"Hey you guys, look who's here!" Kuki announced and everyone sighed at how cute Joey is.

"He looks just like Wally!" Mushi squealed as Kuki, Wally and Joey settled on the floor with them.

"So what should we do?" Kuki asked the rest of the gang.

"Let's play truth or dare" Abby suggested and she placed a bottle in the middle of the circle.

"I wanna spin it!" Joey said. And everyone allowed him to. And so the bottle was spun and when it stopped, it pointed to Kuki.

"I choose dare" She said.

Before anyone could speak, Joey spoke up, "I dare you to kiss my brother!"

Wally, who was drinking soda at that time, choked. Meanwhile everyone giggled. Wally was turning red in fury as he eyed his little brother. But when Kuki kissed him on the cheek, his anger switched into bliss. Ever since that night, Wally became fonder of his little brother.


	6. Painful Luck

_**Painful Luck**_

Wally was in a good mood all week. And he knew it was the kiss that lit him up. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew. All week he had been touching that spot on his face and rewinding that special moment over and over again. He was so thankful for that moment that for the past seven days he favored his little brother so much. He took him out for ice cream, taught him martial arts, and played video games with him and even babysat him voluntarily. One day, Wally was teaching Joey how to skateboard but it lead to an accident with him breaking his leg.

"Hey Beatles" Hoagie opened the door to Wally's room, "Need anything?"

"No thanks" Wally replied.

When Hoagie left, Wally laid quietly on his bed and rested his head back. After just a few minutes, he heard the door open and the sound of a soda can opening.

"I told you I didn't want anything"

"Not even soda or fast food?" A girl's voice replied.

Wally looked up and found Kuki standing in the doorway with a soda can and a bag of fast food.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked her.

"Hoagie told me about your leg and suggested that I take care of you" She smiled.

_That moron…_Wally thought of Hoagie.

"I brought you some food"

Kuki sat on his bedside and placed the soda on the side table.

"Here" She said handing the fast food to him.

Wally started eating and he was so busy that he didn't realize that Kuki was just staring at him.

"Ew, you eat like a pig" She said playfully. Wally looked at her and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"That's not a way to wipe grease off your lips" Kuki smiled at him and then wiped something off the side of his lip with a tissue. "Can I sign your cast?"

Wally glanced from her to his cast and realized that it was still blank. It was then that he realized that if Kuki was the first one to sign it, he would probably receive more taunts from the others. But then again, he couldn't say "no".

"Sure, go ahead" He said. Kuki took a pen and leaned over to sign. While she did this, Wally stared at the back of her head. He gazed at her long black hair and he bit his lower lip as he suddenly became tempted to do something he had never been tempted to do before. Right away, he forgot about everything else and he easily gave in to that temptation. Slowly and quietly, he leaned over and smelled her hair. He leaned close enough for her not to feel him, but enough for the tip of his nose to touch some of her smooth strands. For some strange reason, the scent of Kuki's hair was hypnotic. It smelled really sweet. Wally didn't even realize that while inhaling the scent he couldn't bring himself to back off.

"Okay" Kuki said as she finished her signing. That was the end of Wally's trance. Right away he leaned back on his pillows, his face all flushed and warm.

"It's done" She said before turning to him, "Wow are you okay? You look sick"

"…I'm fine…" He replied nervously.

"Well, okay. I'll check on you later"

That afternoon, after a soothing nap, Wally got off his bed and made his way to the kitchen, where he met Hoagie.

"Damn, these things are frustrating" He complained about his walking sticks.

"Yeah well, it's all part of having a broken leg" Hoagie replied, "So…what do you think of your new nurse?" He smiled.

"Shut up"

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't like it"

"Don't like what?" Wally's dad, Mr. Beatles, entered the room. Mr. Beatles was like the older version of Wally. He had the same facial features and hair. The only difference between him and Wally was that he wasn't snobbish and vigorous. In fact, he was friendly and goofy. No one else in the family was a hardy like Wally.

"Good day boys" Mr. Beatles greeted.

"Hey Mr. Beatles"

"Hey Dad"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Well, I was able to get Wally a nurse to take care of him for free" Hoagie said.

"Oh really? Who did you get?"

"Kuki"

"Ah Kuki, sweet girl she is. You should marry her, Wally"

"I agree" Hoagie said as he nudged Wally.

"Dad! Don't say that!" Wally whined.

"Oh come on, she's not bad, right?" His dad chuckled, "In fact she reminds me of your mum when she was a young lass. She was a sweet, energetic and such a hopeless romantic. Believe me, soon enough you'll appreciate Kuki as much as I do to your mum"

"Dad, you're not serious!" Wally burst as Hoagie laughed at his side. And with that, Wally's dad left the room, laughing hysterically.

"Oh what's this?" Hoagie pointed to Wally's cast. Wally looked down at his cast where he found a signature of Kuki's name.

"Oh yeah" He said, "She signed my cast earlier"

"Ooh, special moment?"

"Shut up!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Abby who just arrived with Nigel, said as she came in.

"Look who was the first one to sign his cast" Hoagie laughed as he held the cast. Wally on the other hand tried to fight him off.

"Wow, special girl, is she?" Nigel said as he observed the scribble.

"Boy, you're in love!" Abby commented.

"Shut up you guys!" Wally snapped.

"Yeah, we should stop" Hoagie said, "I mean it's not like he's on the verge of sniffing her hair"

Wally's whole body became numb when he heard this. And it didn't take long before everyone realized he was shocked. The moment they realized that, they all exclaimed with wails of joy.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Nigel.

"YOU SNIFFED HER HAIR!" Hoagie accused.

"BOY YOU ARE REALLY IN LOVE!" Abby declared.

"I AM NOT!" Wally denied.

The taunts lasted up until they all heard the front door open.

"Guys?" Kuki called from the other room.

"We're in here!" Abby called back. Everyone was giggling wildly as Kuki entered the room.

"What's everybody giggling about?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing"

Kuki stared at them, dumbfounded but smiled suddenly, "Anyway! I got you something Wally"

Wally turned redder than before as he watched Kuki bring in something. It was a wheelchair.

"I know how you hate walking sticks so I thought I'd borrow a wheelchair for you from my grandma. This one's her old one" Kuki smiled.

"Uh…thanks" Wally blushed.

The next few weeks had been a mix of joy and torture for Wally. The torture was the endless taunts from Abby, Nigel and Hoagie but the joy, which Wally hated admitting, was how Kuki took good care of him. She visited him everyday, making sure he was alright. She brought him food and gifts from time to time and sometimes even cooked for him. For the first time in Wally's life, he didn't mind staying cooked up in the house for a few weeks.

One day as they were on their way to the backyard to get some fresh air, Kuki stopped in the living room.

"Hey look, it's your piano!" Kuki said, "Play something for me"

"I don't play the piano. I hate that thing"

"Oh come on, play anything! You _have_ to know something, your mom gave the piano to you"

"I'm not playing, Kuki"

"Fine then, I won't move you"

Just as she said, Kuki didn't move. Wally tried to wait patiently for her to push his wheelchair but she didn't lift a single finger.

"Whatever" Wally held the wheels of his chair and tried to roll towards the sliding doors to the backyard. He couldn't. Kuki was grasping the handles firmly.

"Let go!" Wally ordered.

"Not until you play" Kuki said.

After a few more failed attempts to get away, Wally gave up.

"Fine…" He shrugged. Kuki's face lit up when he said this and she helped him get on the piano chair. He started to play a piece but it really didn't sound like he was playing.

"Wow, you're really bad" Kuki smiled.

"You didn't expect that?" Wally stopped playing.

"Too bad. It would be so cute if you were really good at it"

Wally's leg healed fast and the cast was off by the next month. Since he had not been out of his place for that long, he had a chance to engage in some activities that he usually would have never done at all. Like perhaps, practicing the piano. According to Wally, he just did it out of boredom, but he knew that boredom wasn't the cause of his effort to practice. It was the words of a certain Japanese girl who talked to him a few weeks ago.

"Wow, was that you playing Wally?" Kuki just arrived.

"Unbelievable, huh?" Hoagie said to her.

"To think that a few weeks ago it was as if you didn't even know how to play at all"

"I was bored so I just decided to do this"

"Teach me a bit" Kuki sat beside him.

Wally was about to speak when his dad came in the room.

"Good day kids!" He greeted in an Australian accent more fluent than Wally's.

"Hi Mr. Beatles" Greeted Kuki and Hoagie.

"Hey dad" Greeted Wally.

"Ah Kuki," He turned to her, "Have you heard Wally play?"

"Just now" She smiled.

"Good ain't he? He's got his mum's talent and all! By the way, she and I wanna thank ya for keeping an eye on Wally here for the past month. That was awfully sweet of ya"

"It was nothing"

After Mr. Beatles exited the room, Wally turned to Kuki.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked her.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're dad's super cute" She giggled.

"He looks just like Joey, Kuki…There's nothing special about that…"

"Funny…"Hoagie started, "Last time I checked, you and Joey _both_ look like your dad"

Wally didn't really know why but what Hoagie said made him blush.


	7. Angering Pressure

_**Angering Pressure**_

Weeks and weeks of taunts surrounded Wally. Apparently, everyone except Kuki knew that he liked her. He had been receiving annoyance from the gang, his parents, his little brother, the gang's families and everyone else who knew him. Everywhere he went, there were torments waiting to victimize him. At home his family would "plan" his future wedding with Kuki and outside his friends would follow him around teasing him or dropping hints for Kuki. Even in school things turned out different. The guys who used to court Kuki backed off for they feared that Wally might go after them. All the girls who were after Wally kept coming up to him asking him if he was really going out with Kuki. Of course, he denied it aggressively. Fortunately though, Kuki remained oblivious to the whole thing.

At first Wally thought that it would pass. After all, it was nothing serious. But what he didn't know was that the taunts had a very negative effect on him. The more agitation he received, the more he became an ass to Kuki for cruelty was his cover up for his feelings. And unless he admitted those feelings, his friends would keep irritating him until it drove him mad. And soon enough, it did.

It was an afternoon after a huge load of head aching comments for Wally and the gang was at Hoagie's house. Wally wasn't in the mood to talk, or do anything else for that matter. All he wanted was peace and quiet, a break from the mockery from other people. He sank on the couch on the living room as everyone else did something for fun. The noise was driving him crazy. The laughter from Abby, Nigel and Hoagie as they played Monopoly and the endless humming and singing from Kuki as she played with her Rainbow Monkey stuffed toys. Wally tried massaging his temples with his fingers but it didn't work. Out of desperation, he walked out into the TV room where he sank into a soft chair and he finally got the peace and quiet he had longed for.

"Are you alright, Wally?" Wally winced at the sound of the last person he wanted to be with right now.

"Kuki, please. I just wanna be alone right now"

"What's wrong?" She approached him.

"I just had a hard day and I really want some peace and quiet. I wanna relax…"

"You know what would make you relax?"

Wally didn't answer.

"Rainbow Monkeys" She smiled, "Come on and play with me. It'll soothe you, I promise"

"I'd rather not…" He grunted.

"Come on" She tugged his arm.

"Kuki, this is not really a good time to annoy me…"

"Just play a little while, Wally"

"Kuki!" Wally jumped. Luckily, he got hold of himself. And so despite his hands trembling intensely, he continued through ground teeth, "I just…wanna…loosen up…"

Wally sat back down and leaned his head back. Meanwhile, Kuki quietly stood behind the chair, her head hanging steadily directly over his face.

"Okay" She said in a soothing tone, "Just relax…"

Kuki placed her hand on his shoulders and started massaging his neck. Although Wally wanted to be alone before, he liked this better. He rolled his eyes back as he sighed, letting all the pressure out. Kuki was a talented massager and Wally found himself feeling better by the minute. As a few more seconds passed by, Wally slowly fell in a trance, just like when he sniffed her hair once. And without knowing it, he had leaned his head against her forearm and after closing his eyes, he started brushing his golden hair against it. There was only one thing that got Wally out of that trance. It was the next thing that Kuki told him.

"Now let's go play Rainbow Monkeys" She said.

"KUKI!" He whined.

"Please Wally? Just a little bit"

"I don't want to play!"

"Yes you do!"

This was it. The last draw. Wally couldn't take the pressure anymore. He had to let it out. And unfortunately, he had to let it out on her.

"WILL YOU STOP!" He screamed at her, "I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH SOME STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY STUFFED TOYS ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU BECAUSE IT ANNOYS ME! DAMMIT KUKI, COULD YOU JUST GROW UP FOR ONCE! I AM SO TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS CHASING ME AROUND TRYING TO GET ME TO DO THINGS I HATE! JUST STOP IT, OKAY! IT'S ANNOYING, AND YOU'RE ANNOYING! SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

For a second Wally felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, but then the sight of Kuki's dreary face made him realize what he just did.

"Hey, we heard someone scream, what happened?" Hoagie arrived in the doorway along with Abby and Nigel.

"I…I just…" Wally couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. When he turned back to Kuki, she had her arms folded sadly with her watery eyes looking away from him.

Wally felt like falling apart at that very moment. He wished for nothing more but for the regretful emotion inside him to go away. But it wouldn't. And it seemed like an eternity as he stood there. "Kuki I…" He didn't know what to say or do. And the stares from his friends made it harder for him to think. The thought of hugging her passed his mind but he couldn't do that either. He could only lift his hand and place it on her shoulder as he tried to apologize, "Kuki I didn't mean to-"  
"I'm sorry…" Kuki suddenly whispered with a breaking voice. And then she walked away.


	8. guilt

_**Guilt**_

"Kuki…" Wally called through her bedroom door a week later, "I'm really sorry…"

There was no reply from the other side.

"Wally, you have to get out of here, Mushi's gonna kill me!" Sandy tugged the sleeve of Wally's orange hoodie.

"Shut up, Sandy, before I hit you…" He said as he continued to press his ear upon the door, hoping he could hear something from Kuki.

"It's useless, Wally" Hoagie said as he sat along with Nigel and Abby in the hall. "We've been trying to reach her too. She hasn't talked to us either. She's been sitting in there and crying all week"

"I don't care" Wally said, "This is my fault, I have to apologize"

"Apologize next time, leave for now!" Sandy begged him. Before Wally could tell him off, a squeaky voice rang from the end of the hall.

"Well, well, well" Mushi said as she approached Wally, "If it isn't the ruthless boy who makes girls cry. What are you doing here, huh?"

Sandy stepped up to her, "I'm so sorry. I tried to keep him out but he was too strong. I couldn't push him out the door"

"That's okay Sandy. I'm not mad at you" Mushi smiled at him. But then she frowned at Wally, "It's not like you screamed at my sister and hurt her feelings"

Wally didn't reply to her. He didn't care about what she said. All he could think about for now was Kuki.

"Where's the key to this door?" He demanded.

"Why would I give it to you?" Mushi mocked him.

"Because if you don't," Wally said and he grabbed Sandy and pinned him, "I'm gonna break your boyfriend's neck"

"Let go of him!"

"Give me the key!"

"Kuki doesn't want to see you!"

"She doesn't have to! I just wanna get in there and apologize to her!"

"She doesn't want your apology either!"

"GIVE ME THE KEY!"

That moment, something happened that startled them all. The door opened and Kuki appeared. She was in her PJ's with her hair in a messy ponytail and her eyes tired with tearstains on her face.

"Let go of Sandy, Wally…" She said and she folded her arms. Wally did as he was told. And as he stared back at Kuki, everyone left to give them privacy.

"I need to talk to you" He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You already said everything you needed to seven days ago" She replied and she tried to slam the door on him.

"Please" Wally begged after holding the door open.

"I don't want to talk to you, Wally"

"I just want to apologize. I wasn't thinking straight at that time. Kuki, please, could you just listen?"

"…No" And she closed the door.


	9. Help

_**Help**_

One month had passed now and Wally had been through several types of emotional torture. Kuki had gotten out of her room just after the first month but she hadn't talked to Wally much. When he wasn't around, she was the usual Kuki, energetic and fun. But whenever he arrived, she would suddenly stop her laughs and keep quiet until he leaves. For two months, he has heard nothing from her but coughs or sneezes or grunts. Not once had he heard a single laugh nor had he seen a single smile. It was hurtful for him. He missed her old optimism. As those weeks went by the strangest questions roamed his mind and he didn't like it one bit. Does he like Kuki? Does she like him? Is he really prone to jealousy around her? Should he talk to her? Or maybe he should talk should talk to the gang first? After those weeks and weeks of painful pondering, Wally had come to several conclusions. First there was thought of him liking her. He still didn't know for sure. But he knew he wanted her to like him as well. After all, it pained him so much to know that she hated him. And as for his thoughts about his own jealousy, he figured that he'd talk to the gang about that. And as for his "confession" to her, he decided not to do that unless he's sure about his own emotions.

One morning after summing up all his thoughts, Wally made his way to Abby's house where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"So, is Kuki here yet?" He said as he made himself comfortable on an armchair.

"She's not coming" Nigel said, "She said she didn't feel good"

"Boy, you really broke that girl's heart" Abby said.

"…I know" Wally admitted his defeat for once.

"I don't get it, Wally. You've known her for more than six years. Six years! Why is it that up to now, you still don't see how sensitive she is?"

"I guess it's because…" He sighed, "I use my aggressiveness as a cover up…"

"A cover up for what?" Hoagie asked him.

"I guess I just didn't want her to know…h-how much I cared…"

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Yes…I am"

All three of his friends lit up with smiles on their faces.

"I know I said that I was just in a bad mood that time but…I guess I can also say that my anger is just something I used to avoid showing how much I liked her"

"Like her? What do you mean like her?" Nigel repeated.

"Well I do, don't I? That's what you guys said"

"Wally, you don't like her," Hoagie said to him, "You _love_ her"

Wally sat up, "Isn't that too much?"

"No" Abby said, "You fell in love with that girl the moment you laid eyes on her!"

"I was a kid back then, Abby"

"So what? That didn't stop you from loving her"

Wally sat still for a moment thinking. He reminisced about his childhood memories with Kuki, from the times he criticized her all the way to times he fought the guys who flirted with her.

"I don't understand…why would you guys say I love her? I mean, isn't it just a crush or something?"

"Wally," Abby said in a sweet tone, "When you risk almost everything for a girl, it means you're willing to devote everything to her. When you think about her all the time, you miss her. When you are brave enough to tell us that you 'like' her despite your hard effort not to, it means you care more about her than you care about yourself"

"What about…when I think of her every night…?"

"It's love" Abby smiled.

"Or when I get so jealous when she's with someone else?"

"It's love" Hoagie smiled.

"Or when I am willing to do anything just to make her like me again?"

"It's love" Nigel smiled.

Wally looked down and smiled. As he ran through his history of sleepless nights of thinking about her, or endless workouts to try and forget about some guy he saw her with, he became no longer afraid to say it. He loved her.


	10. Cold Night

_**Cold Night**_

It has been a week since Wally asked for help from Nigel, Hoagie and Abby on sorting out his emotions. This was the night. Wally was going to tell Kuki about how he feels. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was nervous about how she'd react, especially since she's still mad at him. But he couldn't back off now. It was now or never. Wally _will _tell her tonight.

It was the beautiful night of the Valentines dance. Wally came alone. Hoagie was with Abby, and Nigel was with his domineering girlfriend, Lizzie. And Kuki, she came with Kid, one of her former suitors and the only guy spunky enough to violate Wally's "property". Wally hated seeing her with him. He wanted to attack him right then in there. Wally had been watching Kuki all night and he hated seeing her dance happily with Kid. And he hated seeing Kuki go from smile to frown whenever she sees him. All night, Wally stayed by the snack table thinking of a way to tell her how he feels. But how would he do that? She was mad at him. And besides, she was always with Kid. Wally can't talk to her with him around. It would be hard to keep himself from hurting him.

"How's it going? Have you told her yet?" Hoagie approached Wally.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"It's Kid. He keeps following her around. How can I talk to her that way?"

Hoagie looked at Kid and Kuki for a moment and watched them dance around on the dance floor.

"Go to the balcony" Hoagie told him, "I'll handle this"

And so Wally waited at the balcony. He leaned on the railing staring up the starry sky as he waited. "Oh, it's you…" Wally turned around and found Kuki standing there, with the balcony doors closed behind her. He took a minute to take a look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was down with a small strand held back on each side, and her red haltered gown embraced her figure with it's fabric swaying with her on her every move.

"I thought Hoagie meant something special when he said there was a surprise waiting for me…." She said coldly.

Wally placed his hands in his pockets and tried to smile, "That attitude doesn't really fit you, Kuki…"

"Yeah, it looks better on you"

Wally was hurt but he didn't show it. "I deserve that…"

"What do you want anyway? Kid is waiting for me inside"

"I just wanna talk"

"About what?"

Wally stared at her thoughtfully and then looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He smiled.

The coldness on Kuki's face was wearing off, "Yeah, I guess it is…"

"You look beautiful too" He smiled at her.

"Why are you acting like this? Is this a trick? It's not nice!"

"Why would I trick you this way…?"

"Because you're cruel. You would never tell me that I'm pretty or anything like that"

"And you're supposed to be sweet and kind. You would never consider a compliment to be a trick"

"The Wally I know never compliments me"

"And the Kuki I know is not as cold as you are right now"

Kuki's face softened a bit, "What is this about, Wally?"

Wally slowly walked up to her, "You know how weird it is, that you and I are the exact opposite of each other? You know…me being a jerk and you being a sweetheart?"

"Yeah, so…?"

"This is gonna sound strange but there's this line that I used to make fun of because I thought it was stupid. After all it had never been implied to me…until now…"

"What line is that…?"

"That opposites attract"

Kuki trembled a bit as she stared into Wally's honest eyes. But she took things the wrong way.

"This is a cruel joke, Wally" She said and she stormed off. As she walked through the crowd of dancing people, Wally followed her. Then he said those words over the thick noise.

"I love you"

Kuki froze and turned to him. Strange enough, the music stopped and the crowd heard what Wally said so they too, turned to him. The look on Kuki's face was asking Wally to ensure her of what she heard. And so he did.

"If this was a cruel joke," Wally told her, "Would I really say it in front of this whole crowd?"

Kuki breathed, "…No…"

A few minutes later the two were at the balcony again, the balcony doors closed, isolating from the rest of the party. Wally sat on the marble railings with his head bowed down, with a smile on his face. Kuki was beside him and she was leaning on the marble rail and staring into space, shocked from what happened earlier.

"I can't believe you did that…" She said.

"I know" Wally laughed.

"And you're laughing about it!"

"I'm too happy…!"

"I don't understand, Wally…"

Wally got off the railing and faced her. "When a guy loves a girl" He said as he removed his jacket, "He's willing to risk everything for her. From his reputation," He placed his jacket around her, "All the way to his very own tuxedo jacket" And he smiled.

Kuki looked down on the Tuxedo jacket he had placed around her. Then she looked up at him.

"So…you really mean it…?" She said smiling a bit.

"Yeah Kuki. I do" He smiled. They were both overwhelmed with happiness as they leaned over to each other and kissed for the very first time. From then on, Wally never doubted that opposites attract, ever again.


End file.
